the_rygaards_ipc_guide_to_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Before You Arrive Checklist
We recommend bringing the below with you—if you can. If you can’t or forget, don’t worry—they can still be found though it may take a bit of hunting or be a bit more expensive than you are used to. However, if you are planning on Grandma sending a care package—you might want to rethink that as the VAT can be more expensive than the contents. For the start of school, useful (and in some cases, essential) items are: * School bags, back packs, gym bags, lunch boxes, drinks bottles, ice packs—there is an emphasis on recyclable and sustainable packaging at Rygaards. * Non-scuffing indoor trainers/sneakers - these are not to have been used outdoors and should be kept for gym use only (to protect the gym floor). * A pair of indoor shoes to be kept at school (can be shoes or slippers) - again important for the younger children, they will switch from their outside shoes to these shoes for class. Indoor shoes can be bought in shoe stores or even grocery stores like Fotex. * One-piece snowsuits or waterproof jacket, pants and boots - here in Denmark, children will have to play outdoors in all weathers - in fact, the saying here is "there is no such thing as bad weather, only bad clothes"! * Winter coats, hats and gloves--remember to write your child's name in all their clothes--you wouldn't believe how much ends up in the Lost & Found each week! * Winter boots should be waterproof and lined for warmth. * Fall/winter sports equipment—particularly sailing drysuits/wetsuits, spray-tops & boots, if that is something you anticipate taking part in. * Haircuts! The advice from many parents is to get your children's haircut before you arrive. It can be quite expensive in some of the hairdressers. Non-school related useful items are: * The larger home appliances which are very expensive to buy here (Food processor, shredder, KitchenAid mixers, printers, etc.)—but if coming from the states be aware you might need a giant voltage converter or your expensive mixer might burst into flames. * Medicine! Bring ibuprofen, cough, cold and flu medicines—the Danish equivalents are weaker than you are likely used to—or not available at all. * Dual voltage hair dryer. * Any health and beauty aids - if you have the room in your shipment, make sure you bring plenty as things like make up, moisturisers, feminine products, shampoo, hair dye, etc are considerably more expensive. * Ziplock sandwich bags, food bags - they do exist but not in the sizes you may be used to. * Bin/trash can liners - if you are bringing over a kitchen bin/trash can, bring a supply of suitably sized liners. 50 litre bags are particularly hard to track down. * English language books, travel guides and road maps—books in English are VERY expensive here. * Board Games—also expensive and if bought here, have Danish instructions. * Home language to Danish Dictionary - the ones available here are written for Danish people learning another language so often do not have guidance on Danish pronunciation. * Birthday gifts for children's parties (age appropriate depending upon the ages of your children) * A DVD/VCR with your favorite movies. Also be aware that of your home streaming service movies (e.g. Amazon Prime movies) might not be available in Denmark. Ask someone about the VPN trick—but even that isn’t foolproof. * Black tie - it is not common to hire evening dress in Denmark so it's worth bringing something with you. * Halloween costumes - can be used twice a year in Denmark! Halloween in October, and Fastelavn in February! * If you are renting a non-furnished apartment, be aware that it is customary for the prior tenant to take everything—including kitchen appliances and lightbulbs—when they move out.